Stronger Ties
by anamaric17
Summary: Summary: William Turner has just outstayed his welcome when he gets too close to the first mate.


Title: Stronger Ties

Summary: William Turner has just outstayed his welcome when he gets too close to the first mate.

Author: Anamaric17 aka Brittley

Disclaimer: Not true and Disney owned characters.

Rating/ Pairing: Pg-13/ Anamaria and Jack Sparrow with guest appearance of William Turner

The way Jack was acting lately made Will a little uneasy but he didn't voice his opinion. Not like it mattered anyway, everyone either ignored him or treated him like a useless child that they could order and push around. He frowned wondering how far they still had to go to get to Isle del Muerta because he couldn't wait to get Elizabeth back and be on his way. That way didn't include mean, half-crazy pirates either.

Will looked the crew over again not like he had much else to do anyway and noticed little details about them. Mr. Gibbs seemed lost in the waves of the sea as he silently sat nearby drinking water since there was no rum and gently humming a tune that was unfamiliar to Will. Then there was Mr. Cotton and Marty each unique in their own way but not to the point that anyone would guess they might be bloodthirsty pirates. Then there was the first mate, Anamaria. Not only was she the first woman Will had ever had the pleasure of meeting unchaperoned by a male family member, but she was mysterious and kept to herself. In fact the only time he saw her talk was when she slapped Jack for stealing her boat the Jolly Mons which he had phrased as borrowed without permission.

Will smiled looking at her and wondering how in the hell could any sane woman, pirate or proper, want to sail or even talk to Jack Sparrow. He was clearly out of his mind most of the time and she seemed way too smart for him. He decided he'd get to know her better.

"Excuse me, it's Anne Marie right?"

She looked away from the horizon for a second barely acknowledging his existence. Her eyes the same color of brown as the wood of the hammers he worked with back on Port Royal.

"Anamaria boy, learn it and let me be."

Will was surprised she could speak to him like that but he shouldn't have been. Everyone else treated him that way, and she was friends with Jack after all. He shifted his stance looking out at the ocean before trying to be friendly again.

"How long you known Jack, Anamaria?"

She sighed and leaned her hip more into the wheel as if trying to move away from him. He knew he was annoying her and that she didn't want to talk to him, but he was curious. Besides he would rather spend his time with a woman that looked like her than below deck with the men who smelled worst than garbage.

"Look I know you don't want to talk but I'm tired of being ignored and you seem to know alot about him. Was he always so bossy as a captian and how did he get away from you with your ship?"

She stepped away from the wheel this time and stood right in front of him. Will was a good three inches taller but the look in her eyes was almost deadly.

"What ye after boy? Ye think by being under me sheets ye gonna get something good on old Jack?"

Will's eyes went big but he shook his head as calmly as he could. He should have just walked away when she said to.

"That's good cuz I'd have ye know I'm not one of Jack's floozies. Ye won't take ma name through the whorehouse door with ya. Got it?" She said grabbing him be the collar and yanking him closer. Will knew the crew had their eyes on them now and he felt stupid. He looked at Anamaria and tried to calm down the situation.

"I understand. I just thought you two were good friends or something. I wasn't trying to use you I swear."

She let him go shaking her head and mutter something in Spanish under her breath. Will sighed straightening his shirt.

"I've known Jack for a long time boy-"

"Will. My name is Will."

She lifted an eyebrow as if she was amazed that he would interrupt her. Will looked out to the sea again not wanting her to get angry.

"Anyway...Will I happen to be one of Jack's few friends he never has to worry about wantin' to stab him in thee back. I'm loyal to him."

"But why? I- I mean did you two...you know?"

Before she could answer Jack was standing between them. Will blinked never seeing him approach them. Anamaria rolled her eyes and returned to the wheel with the question Will wanted to know hanging in the air. He risked a glance a Jack and was surprised that he wasn't looking at him. In fact the captian's eyes were trained on the outline of Anamaria. He was right he thought, there was more than friendship between those two.

"What did you say to her William?"

Jack ask as he lead Will away from her and the wheel and towards his cabin. Jack's tone said he wasn't amused that they had been talking and he hated being called William.

"Nothing. I...I just asked her how she knew you. Why was I breaking some kind of unspoken rule?"

Will challenged and Jack cleared his throat leaning close to him.

"Leave her be alright. Silly questions like that will only lead ye somewhere that nobody wants to venture. Savvy?"

Will nodded biting his lip and looking away. Jack's expression had changed from something like annoyance, to pain. He wondered what was going on in his head.

"I think you should know she didn't tell me anything important because she thought I was trying to use her to find out stuff about you. "

"Hmm...she always was thee smart one."

Jack said a smile forming for a second before he got serious again. He walked up to Will, a hand on his cutlass and backed the younger man into a corner of his cabin.

"Ye might not have guessed this Will, but there be some I'm loyal to as well. Anamaria just happens to be one. Leave her alone from now on. I mean it I'll not have ye mucking around aye?"

Jack said pushing Will's shoulder a bit for emphasis and showing off his golden teeth as he talked. Will nodded quickly and Jack nodded back leaving him alone in the cabin as he heading in the opposite direction.

Will wiped the nervous sweat from his brow and thanked his lucky stars Jack didn't run him through with the sword. If there was one thing he learned today it was that Jack and Anamaria were going to protect each other until the end. He smiled realizing he felt like that about Elizabeth. In his case he knew that wasn't friendship and he was ready to admit it. As for the captian and his first mate...well they had yet to admit their stronger ties to each other.


End file.
